


Spanner

by soryu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soryu/pseuds/soryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man könnte sagen Das Fenster zum Hof.<br/>Oder: Manchmal erkennt Mann ganz plötzlich was Mann will, wenn Mann aus dem Fenster schaut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanner

  
Spanner

Sie waren schon seit drei Tagen in dieser Herberge. Und er hasste es. Die Zimmer  
waren gerade noch am Limit. Dafür waren die Leute in der Herberge einfach das  
Letzte. Aufdringlich, laut, stinkend. War er vielleicht ein Wahrsager, dass sie  
ständig zu ihm kamen und ihn nach ihrer Zukunft fragten? Er war ein Sanzo, der  
ranghöchste Priester und die wollten Horoskope erstellt bekommen. Als wäre er  
einer dieser Scharlatane die die Märkte überschwemmten.

Sanzo fühlte wieder den Ärger in sich aufsteigen wenn er daran dachte. „Liest du  
mir aus der Hand?“ „Bitte gib mir deinen Segen.“ „Komm und begrüße unsere alte  
Mutter. Sie würde glücklich sein darüber.“ Idioten, alles ausgemachte Idioten  
hier. Aber jetzt kamen sie nicht mehr. Sanzo grinste zufrieden. Im Gegenteil,  
sie machten jetzt einen weiten Bogen um ihn. Zufrieden strich er über seinen  
Revolver. So ein paar Drohungen mit dem kalten Metall wirkten manchmal wirklich  
Wunder. Trotzdem, dass Flüstern, wenn er erschien, war fast noch schlimmer.

Sein Zimmer verließ er nur noch, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war. Oder wenn es  
Zeit zum Essen war. So wie jetzt. Von ihm aus würde er auf seinem Zimmer essen.  
Aber Hakkai legte fest, dass sie wenigstens beim Essen mal alle zusammen sein  
sollten. Als ob er, Sanzo, Wert darauf legen würde. Es reichte schon, dass er  
mit den Dreien durch die Gegend ziehen musste. Das war mehr als genug ‚zusammen  
sein’ und vollkommen unausweichlich.

Wieder schnaubte Sanzo. Und wie es aussah, musste er das Ganze noch weiter  
ertragen. Die Herberge, die Leute, die täglichen Treffen zum Essen. Denn seit  
drei Tagen regnete es ununterbrochen. Es goss wie aus Eimern. Hakkai war der  
Meinung, dass bei diesem Wetter eine Weiterfahrt unmöglich war. Die Wege, falls  
überhaupt vorhanden, wären unpassierbar. Außerdem wollte er Jeep dies nicht zu-  
muten. Und hier war er eisern. Zähneknirschend musste Sanzo zustimmen. Und nun  
hingen sie eben seit drei Tagen hier fest.

Jetzt war er also wieder auf den Weg in den Gastraum. Es war Zeit für das  
Abendbrot. Goku hatte unmissverständlich in seiner Zimmertür gestanden und ihn  
fast aus dem Zimmer gezogen. Wenn’s nach dem ginge, würde er am liebsten in der  
Küche wohnen. Gleich neben der Speisekammer. Oder besser noch, in der

Speisekammer. Sanzo schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kann man nur so viel essen?

Er selbst brauchte nicht viel. Wenn man in einem Kloster aufwuchs, lernte man  
eben, mit wenig Essen auszukommen. Abgesehen davon, er war noch nie ein guter  
Esser gewesen. Gerade so viel, dass ihn seine Kraft nicht verließ. Es gab  
Wichtigeres.

Auch wenn Gojo der Meinung war, dass er mehr essen sollte. „Du siehst so was  
von dürr aus, Sanzo. Wie willst du jemals eine Frau beglücken, wenn sie Angst  
haben muss, sich blaue Flecken zu holen, wenn sie dich umarmt.“ Blöder Arsch.  
Was ging den sein Aussehen an. Und was sollte er, Sanzo, mit einer Frau machen?  
Die blauen Flecke hatte im Übrigen dann Gojo. Und zwar von den Prügeln die er  
ihm verpasst hatte. Der konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der Fächer  
auf ihn niedergesaust war.

Gojo. Hm, in letzter Zeit dachte er viel zu oft an den Halbdämon. Und hatte auch  
nichts mehr gegen dessen Nähe einzuwenden. Sanzo verstand das nicht. Was war  
jetzt anders, als am Beginn ihrer Reise? Gojo war immer noch derselbe laute,  
rauchende, vorlaute Weiberheld. Wieso drehten sich seine Gedanken dann immer  
öfter um ihn? Mit Schrecken dachte Sanzo daran, dass er sogar schon von ihm  
geträumt hatte. Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht sollte er Hakkai  
deswegen mal befragen. Der war der einzige Vernünftige in ihrer Gruppe. Außer  
ihm selbst natürlich.

Sanzo hatte fast den Gastraum der Herberge erreicht. Immer noch in Gedanken,  
blickte er automatisch aus dem Fenster um zu sehen, ob es noch regnete. Aber das,  
was er dort sah, ließ in mitten im Schritt anhalten und fassungslos aus dem  
Fenster starren.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte er den kleinen, überdachten Vorbau am Hintereingang  
sehen. Dieser war vom Licht, der aus dem Küchenfenster fiel, nur schwach be-  
leuchtet. Und trotzdem reichte es Sanzo, zu erkennen wer dort stand und vor  
allem, was die Personen dort taten.

Immer noch vollkommen bestürzt, konnte er nichts anderes tun als schauen. Dort,  
in diesem Vorbau stand Gojo und war mehr als nur leicht beschäftigt mit seinen  
Händen und vor allem seiner Zunge.

Sanzo schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, blinzelte. Aber das Bild blieb das  
Gleiche. Gojo stand dort in einer sehr leidenschaftlichen Umarmung mit Jemandem.  
Und dieser Jemand war...ein Mann. Sanzo konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Dort stand der größte Weiberheld aller Zeiten im strömenden Regen und fummelte  
mit einem Mann. Dass beide im Trocknen standen war nebensächlich. Was für Sanzo  
zählte war, dass sein Gojo hier mit einem anderen Kerl rum machte.

Erschrocken zog Sanzo die Luft ein. Wo kam dieser Gedanke her? Seit wann war der  
dämliche rothaarige Halbdämon ‚sein Gojo’? Wann war dieser Gedanke in seinem  
Verstand aufgetaucht? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Dieser Regen musste  
schlimmere Auswirkungen haben als gedacht.

Sein Gojo! Pah. Der sollte sich doch flachlegen lassen von wem er wollte. Haupt-  
sache ihre Mission litt nicht darunter. Basta. Was ging es ihn, Sanzo, an?  
Nichts!!! Das war vollkommen uninteressant.

Trotzdem konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden. Hing wie gebannt an dem Pärchen da  
draußen. Er sah, wie der andere Kerl seine Hände unter Gojos Shirt schob und  
über dessen Rücken streichelte, ihn noch näher an sich zog. Als ob das überhaupt  
noch möglich wäre. Der Blonde schnaubte. Zwischen die beiden passte kein Blatt  
Papier mehr. Wütend knirschte Sanzo mit den Zähnen.

Und Gojo? Was machte dieser elende Bastard? Der hatte nicht Besseres zu tun als  
seine Zunge in den Rachen des Unter-seinem-Shirt-Fummlers zu stecken. Widerlich.  
Einfach widerlich. Und dann seine Hände in der Hose dieses Kerls zu schieben.  
Und das nicht in die Hosentaschen!!!

Selbst wenn Sanzo wollte, er hätte sich nicht einen Schritt von der Stelle weg  
bewegen können. Ganz nebenbei merkte er, wie seine eigene Hand in seiner Hose  
verschwand und nach seinem Revolver tastete. Von hier aus würde er diesen  
Dreckskerl bestimmt treffen. An einer Stelle die wirklich wehtat. Oh, töten  
würde er ihn sicher nicht. So menschenfreundlich war er nicht. Nein, der würde  
leiden und den Tag verfluchen, an dem er ihnen in die Quere kam.

Und Gojo? Für den würde ihm auch noch etwas wirklich Sadistisches einfallen. Da  
hatte Sanzo keine Angst. Und schon begannen ein paar Ideen in seinem Kopf herum  
zu schwirren. Und immer noch hatte er seine Hand an der Pistole.

Aber trotz aller aggressiven und wütenden Gedankengänge war da noch ein anderes  
Gefühl, dass Sanzo erst nicht bemerkt hatte. Oder das er versuchte,zu verdrängen.  
Ein kleiner ziehender Schmerz in der Herzgegend. Das immer heftiger wurde, je  
länger er die beiden da draußen beobachtete. Und dann war da auch noch etwas mit  
seinen Augen. Irgendwie musste er seit einigen Sekunden ständig blinzeln. Als  
hätte er etwas im Auge. Was natürlich völliger Unsinn war.

Aber dieser Schmerz. Wo kam der her? Wieso tat es so weh? Vielleicht sollte er  
doch etwas mehr essen? Dieses ständige Mönchsleben zehrte eben doch an seinen  
Kräften. Dass es etwas anderes war, daran wollte er nicht denken.

Immer noch hingen seine Augen an dem Anblick dort draußen. Die beiden waren  
mittlerweile fast nackt. Nur noch ihre Unterhosen hatten sie an. Gojo trug  
Feinripp mit Eingriff? Sanzo konnte es nicht fassen. Das war nun das Letzte, was  
er erwartet hatte. Fast hätte er aufgelacht, wenn der Andere ihm nicht gerade in  
diesem Moment auch noch dieses Stück Stoff von den Hüften gestreift hätte. Sanzo  
musste schlucken. Gojo stand nun vollkommen nackt dort draußen, sein Glied ragte  
hochaufgerichtet aus seinen Haaren.

Als der Fremde sich nun hinkniete und begann, langsam an dem heißen Fleisch zu  
lecken, war für Sanzo der Punkt erreicht. Zuerst sah er nur rot, dann wurde es  
blendend weiß vor seinen Augen. Unbändige Wut und Hass begannen in ihm zu kochen.  
Wie konnte dieser Dreckskerl es wagen Gojo so intim zu berühren?

Wie in Trance zog er seinen Revolver und lud ihn. Seinen Blick nicht eine  
Sekunde von dem Anblick dort abwendend. Als er dann sah, wie Gojos Penis langsam  
im Mund des knienden Mistkäfers verschwand und dieser genüsslich die Augen  
schloss, war es vorbei. Mit einem harten Klacken ließ er das Magazin des  
Revolvers einrasten und drehte die Trommel noch einmal durch. Alle Kammern waren  
voll.

Noch ein letztes Mal nahm er die beiden dort draußen ins Visier, als...

„Ey, Sanzo, wird’s denn mal. Wir haben Hunger und warten hier schon ziemlich  
lange Zeit darauf, dass du dich endlich bequemst zu erscheinen. Der blöde Affe  
frisst uns bald noch die Stühle an.“ Mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen  
stand Gojo im Durchgang zur Gaststube und funkelte Sanzo an.

„Äh.“ war alles, was der hervorbringen konnte. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick  
zwischen Gojo und den beiden da draußen hin und her. Wie jetzt? Wenn Gojo dort  
in der Tür stand, wer war denn dann der Typ da draußen? Sanzo war sich doch so  
sicher gewesen, dass dort der Rothaarige stand und gerade nach allen Regeln der  
Kunst von einem Mann oral befriedigt wurde. Das dem so war, konnte er gerade an  
dessen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Und den Schluckbewegungen des Anderen.

„Was ist denn nun? Kommst du? Was ist denn so interessant da draußen?“ Mit  
diesen Worten war Gojo auch schon die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zugetreten und  
stand nun neben ihm. Sah, genau wie er, aus dem Fenster.

„Wow, kein Wunder, dass dir nicht nach essen ist.“ Gojo grinste dreckig. „Sanzo,  
ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein kleiner Spanner bist.“ Immer noch grinsend sah  
Gojo den Mönch an. Und jetzt fiel ihm einiges an diesem auf. Das wütende Gesicht,  
die zusammengekniffenen Augen, der Blick, der immer wieder von ihm zu den beiden  
im Vorbau hin und her wechselte. Und vor Allem, der geladene Revolver in Sanzos  
Hand. Verwirrt runzelte der Rothaarige die Stirn.

„Los komm jetzt, essen.“ Mit diesen Worten fasste Sanzo den anderen am Arm und  
wollte ihn vom Fenster wegziehen. Das fehlte noch, dass der merkte was gerade  
mit ihm selbst los war. Und vor allem, was er gerade tun wollte. Schnell steckte  
er den Revolver weg, zog wieder an Gojos Arm.

Aber der stand wie festgenagelt auf seinem Platz und starrte aus dem Fenster. Da  
musste doch etwas sein, was Sanzo so in Rage gebracht hatte. Gojo kniff die  
Augen zusammen, sah noch genauer hin. Hm, es war niemand, den sie kannten. Auch  
keine Dämonen oder sonstiges Ungeziefer, das sie bekämpfen sollten.

Ungeduldig schüttelte er Sanzos Hand ab, der immer noch versuchte ihn weg zu  
zerren. Was sollte das? Wenn er nur dahinter kam, was hier passiert war. Aber  
so, wie es aussah, waren da nur zwei Kerle die gerade jede Menge Spaß zusammen  
hatten. Und was für Spaß. Gojo merkte, wie sein Blut sich in den unteren Teilen  
seines Körpers zu sammeln begannen. Das war wirklich mal was Neues hier in  
dieser Absteige.

Immer noch sah er dem Pärchen zu. Hm, also da waren, wie gesagt, nur zwei Kerle  
im Freien. Nicht besonders gut aussehend, wie er fand. Obwohl der Eine, der in  
diesem Moment den Anderen zur Wand drehte und dessen Unterhose runter zog, mit  
etwas gutem Willen ihm selbst ein wenig ähnlich sah. Aber sonst?

Wieder sah Gojo Sanzo an. Sah den leichten Rotschimmer auf dessen Wangen und  
wurde stutzig. Moooment. Noch mal sah er aus dem Fenster. Könnte es das sein?  
Ein erneuter Blick in Sanzos Gesicht. Dieser sah inzwischen verlegen zur Seite,  
hatte aber aufgehört an ihm zu zerren.

Der Kerl draußen war in der Zwischenzeit mit einem einzigen Stoß in den anderen  
eingedrungen und hielt einen Augenblick still. Gojo musste nun schlucken. Ja,  
sein Blut war jetzt eindeutig auf Wanderschaft.

„Ich gehe jetzt essen.“ Mit diesen, zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorge-  
stoßenen Worten, drehte Sanzo sich um und ging Richtung Speisesaal. Verdammt,  
er hatte es genau in Gojos Gesicht gesehen. Der hatte herausgefunden, warum er  
so wütend war. Wieso war er nur nicht der dämliche Idiot, als der er ihn ständig  
bezeichnete. Mist, Mist, Mist. Er hatte jetzt keine ruhige Minute mehr. Sanzo  
konnte die Frotzeleien und Anspielungen jetzt schon hören. Es blieb ihm wohl  
dann nichts weiter übrig, als Gojo zu töten. Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken  
betrat er den Gastraum und ging zu Hakkai und Goku.

Immer noch stand Gojo im Gang und sah Sanzo hinterher. Er hatte das, was er  
gerade glaubte herausgefunden zu haben, immer noch nicht ganz begriffen. Langsam  
wandte er seinen Kopf und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Aber im Moment sah er  
nicht, was dort los war. Viel zu sehr war er mit Nachdenken beschäftigt.

Könnte es sein, dass Sanzo der Gedanke, er, Gojo, würde mit einem anderen Mann  
etwas anfangen, so in Rage gebracht hatte? Er lehnte jetzt mit verschränkten  
Armen an der Wand neben dem Fenster und dachte nach. Immer wieder mal einen  
kurzen Blick nach draußen werfend. War ja immerhin interessant. Die Beiden dort  
draußen bewegten sich jetzt immer schneller.

Aber wieso hatte es Sanzo so aus der Fassung gebracht? So reagierte man doch nur,  
wenn man eifersüchtig war, oder? Gojo hatte keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen.  
Bisher war er noch nie in der Situation gewesen an jemanden Besitzansprüche zu  
stellen. Zufallsbekanntschaften. Schneller Sex ohne Verpflichtungen. Damit hatte  
er Erfahrungen.

Zugegeben, manchmal hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, dass Sanzo mal irgend etwas  
anderes als ‚Ich bring dich um’ oder ‚Idiot’ zu ihm sagen würde. Etwas Nettes.  
Musste ja nicht gleich eine Liebeserklärung sein. Aber so eine extreme Reaktion?

Wieder sah Gojo aus dem Fenster. Und plötzlich hatte er den Eindruck, dass der  
andere Kerl, der an der Wand lehnte, aussah wie Sanzo. Entsetzt riss er die  
Augen auf. Wäre er sich nicht absolut sicher gewesen, dass Sanzo gerade im  
Speiseraum verschwunden war und die beiden dort schon lange miteinander  
beschäftigt waren, er hätte schwören können, dass er Sanzo dort sah.

Immer noch starrte er aus dem Fenster. Und fühlte wie er zu kochen begann, je  
länger er dorthin sah. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, er begann mit den  
Zähnen zu knirschen, kleine Blitze schossen aus seinen Augen. Eiskalte Wut auf  
den Dreckskerl dort draußen machte sich in ihm breit. Wie konnte der es wagen,  
Sanzo so zu behandeln.

Und so plötzlich wie die Vision erschien, war sie verschwunden. Dort draußen  
waren einfach zwei fremde Kerle, die gerade schwer atmend gegeneinander lehnten  
und ihren Orgasmus abklingen ließen. Keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit Sanzo oder ihm  
selbst. Verwirrt blinzelte Gojo. Was zum Henker war das gewesen?

War es das, was Sanzo gefühlt hatte? Hatte er das Gleiche gefühlt? Hieß das, er  
war auch eifersüchtig? Bedeutete das, er...liebte Sanzo? Und Sanzo liebte ihn?  
Oder was? Gojo seufzte. Gefühle waren so verwirrend. Kein Wunder, dass er sich  
bis jetzt davor gedrückt hatte.

Langsam und nachdenklich ging er nun auch zum Essen, wo er schon ungehalten  
von Goku erwartet wurde. Denn der durfte erst anfangen, wenn alle da waren.

Sanzo wartete während des Essens ständig darauf, dass Gojo irgendeine blöde  
Bemerkung von sich gab. Er saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Aber nichts. Kein Wort,  
keine Geste, gar nichts. Nur manchmal ein nachdenklicher Blick zu ihm. Ernst und  
grüblerisch. Und das machte ihn nur noch unruhiger. Selbst Goku schaffte es  
nicht Gojo zu reizen.

So schnell wie möglich verschwand Sanzo nach dem Essen auf seinem Zimmer. Auf  
Hakkais Frage, ob er noch etwas Mahjong mit ihnen spielte, antwortete er nicht  
mal. Es sah fast nach Flucht aus. Gojo entschlossener Blick entging ihm  
vollkommen.

 

 

Seit einer halben Stunde stand Sanzo am Fenster und starrte in den Regen. Wie  
er das hasste, diese Feuchte und Kälte. Zum Glück gab es kein Gewitter. Das  
hätte er nicht auch noch ertragen.

Wieder musste er an den Vorfall von vorhin denken. Was war da nur über ihn  
gekommen? Es war ja fast so, als wäre er eifersüchtig gewesen. Unmöglich. So  
was gab es nicht. War ihm doch egal, mit wem der Rothaarige was laufen hatte.

Trotzdem, als er erkannte, dass es nicht Gojo war dort unter dem Dach, war er  
erleichtert und froh gewesen. Schon fast glücklich. Bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass  
der Andere ihn durchschaut hatte. War das peinlich. Sanzo musste jetzt noch  
zittern, wenn er daran dachte. Nur, warum hatte Gojo dann nicht die Gelegenheit  
genutzt und ihn vor den anderen bis auf die Knochen blamiert? Sonst ließ dieser  
doch keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn zu ärgern. Sanzo konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Aber bevor er noch weite darüber nachdenken konnte klopfte es an seiner Tür.  
Stirnrunzelnd drehte er den Kopf. Wer war so lebensmüde und störte ihn jetzt  
noch?

Wieder klopfte es. Diesmal lauter und energischer. Als er immer noch nicht auf  
das Klopfen reagierte, wurde die Tür einfach geöffnet und der Störenfried kam  
ohne Aufforderung ins Zimmer. Irgendwie war Sanzo nicht überrascht, dass es Gojo  
war.

„Was willst du?“

„Freundlich wie immer. Schlägt dir das Wetter aufs Gemüt? Ach nein, du bist ja  
immer so.“

Sanzo hielt es nicht mal für nötig darauf zu antworten. Er drehte sich einfach  
wieder zum Fenster und versuchte, den Halbdämon zu ignorieren. Was nicht so  
einfach war, da er ihn im Glas des Fensters genau sehen konnte.

„Gibt’s wieder was Unterhaltsames da draußen zu beobachten? Ein neues Liebes-  
pärchen? Diesmal kann ich es ja nicht sein, da ich hier bei dir bin.“

Blitzschnell drehte Sanzo sich um. Gefährlich leise kam seine Frage. „Was  
meinst du damit?“

„Na“, lässig ging Gojo durch das Zimmer und setzte sich dann auf Sanzo Bett. „du  
hast doch geglaubt, ich wäre das dort draußen. Schönes, weiches Bett übrigens.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Nichts. Nur das dein Bett weich ist.“ Unschuldig lächelnd sah Gojo den Mönch  
an. „Meins ist nicht so weich.“

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Sanzo den anderen an. Spinnt der jetzt?  
„Willst du es ausprobieren?“

„War das eine Einladung?“ Jedes Lächeln war aus Gojos Gesicht verschwunden.  
Ernst und abwartend sah er sein Gegenüber an.

„Was willst du?“ Die Frage kam nicht mehr ganz so aggressiv. Eher, als wäre  
Sanzo wirklich an der Antwort interessiert.

„Du hast vorhin gedacht, ich wäre das dort draußen mit dem Kerl.“ wiederholte  
Gojo. „Übrigens nicht mein Typ. Du warst eifersüchtig.“

Eine Braue in Sanzo Gesicht zuckte leicht. „Und was ist dein Typ?“ Den zweiten  
Satz überhörte er gekonnt.

Was Gojo natürlich nicht entging. Aber für den Moment ließ er das auf sich  
beruhen. Lächelnd sah er Sanzo an und stand auf. Ging langsam auf diesen zu, ihn  
nicht einen Sekunde aus den Augen lassend.

„Mein Typ, hm? Nun, ich glaube oder besser bin mir ganz sicher, mein Typ ist  
groß und blond. Hat leuchtende, violette Augen, brüllt ständig unflätige Worte  
und schlägt wild mit einem Fächer durch die Gegend.“

„Wie lange suchst du schon, um so eine Frau zu finden? Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du  
sie gefunden hast, ich bin wirklich neugierig.“

„Lass mich doch aussprechen. Also mein Typ fällt anderen Leuten auch ständig ins  
Wort. Und das Wichtigste. Er ist eindeutig männlich.“

„Aha.“ Weiter sagte Sanzo nichts. Sah den Rothaarigen einfach an. Dieser stand  
nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und blickte ihn ebenfalls an. Eine  
Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas.

„Du warst eifersüchtig, nicht war? Deshalb hattest du den Revolver in der Hand.  
Wen wolltest du erschießen? Mich oder den anderen?“

Einen Moment war es absolut still im Zimmer. Keiner sagte einen Ton. Ganz ruhig  
sahen sie sich an. Wartend der Eine, überlegend der Andere.

„Den anderen.“

Lächelnd beugte sich Gojo näher zu Sanzo. „Das freut mich.“

„Und dich hätte ich kastriert.“

„Autsch! Dann kann ich ja wirklich nur sagen, ein Glück, dass ich es nicht war.“

„Was willst du hier Gojo? Du hast deine Genugtuung und kannst nun wieder gehen.  
Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen.“ Müde schob Sanzo den Rothaarigen zur  
Seite um an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Das Wetter machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich spiele. Ich weiß, was du gefühlt hast.“

„Ach?“ Mitten im Zimmer blieb Sanzo stehen und drehte sich um. Jetzt war er aber  
wirklich überrascht und neugierig.

„Ja. Denn plötzlich sah der Kleinere der Beiden aus wie du. Und es hätte nicht  
viel gefehlt und ich wäre durchs Fenster gesprungen um ihn von dir wegzuzerren  
und dann zusammen zu schlagen.“

„Warum?“

„Weiß nicht. Sag du es mir.“

 

„Warst du eifersüchtig?“ Da, jetzt hatte auch Sanzo die Frage gestellt.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich wollte mich auf jeden Fall auf den  
Kerl stürzen und ihm wehtun. Wie konnte er es wagen, dich anzufassen. Dich SO  
anzufassen. Wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher gewesen wäre, dass du es nicht sein  
konntest, ich hätte es getan.“ Gojo zuckte mit den Schulten und sah Sanzo  
lächelnd an. „Wer hätte das gedacht.“

Immer noch standen sie sich gegenüber. Sanzo senkte den Kopf, sah sich den  
Fußboden seines Zimmers genau an. Aber der half ihm auch irgendwie nicht weiter.  
Entschlossen hob er seinen Kopf wieder, blickte Gojo an.

„Und? Was nun?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten.“

Fragend sah Sanzo zu seinem Besucher. „Ach ja?“

„Ja. Entweder ich gehe jetzt und alles ist wie vorher.“

„Oder?“

„Oder ich bleibe und wir beide sorgen dafür, dass wir einander nie wieder mit  
jemand anderen verwechseln.“

„Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“ Ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf die  
Lippen des Blonden geschlichen. Irgendwie hatte er so eine Ahnung, was Gojo da  
vorschwebte.

„So.“ Trotzdem beobachtete er mit ungläubigem Staunen, wie Gojo begann sich  
auszuziehen. Langsam und fast anmutig.

Zuerst die Jacke, die er aus irgendeinem Grund um diese Zeit anhatte. Er ließ  
sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Danach begann er, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
Sanzos Augen hingen an den schlanken Fingern, die wie in Zeitlupe die Knöpfe  
durch die Knopflöcher schoben. Als Gojo das offene Hemd bedächtig über seine  
Schultern gleiten ließ musste Sanzo schlucken. Sein Mund war plötzlich wie aus-  
getrocknet.

Fast schüchtern glitt sein Blick über den nackten Oberkörper des Anderen. Breite  
Schultern, kräftige Arme, eine muskulöse Brust. Helle Haut, die unglaublich  
weich aussah. Sanzo konnte nur mit Mühe den Drang unterdrücken, diese Haut zu

berühren.

Sein Blick ging weiter zum flachen Bauch und den Hüften, die im Moment noch von  
der Hose bedeckt wurden. Aber nicht mehr lange. Denn die schlanken Finger hatten  
begonnen, diese zu öffnen.

Mit einer schnellen und entschlossenen Bewegung schob Gojo seine Hose über die  
Hüften und ließ sie dann einfach fallen. Er stand nun nackt vor Sanzo, ließ sich  
von ihm genau betrachten. Und er konnte sehen, dass diesem gefiel, was er sah.  
Hatte es die gesamte Zeit in dessen Augen erkannt. Und deswegen war es ihm auch  
nicht unangenehm so vor Sanzo zu stehen.

‚Er trägt keine Unterwäsche.’ Das war der erste Gedanke, der Sanzo in den Sinn  
kam, als Gojos Hose fiel. Der Anblick der Feinrippunterwäsche hatte ihn vorhin  
doch etwas mitgenommen gehabt.

Langsam wanderte sein Blick nun von den Füßen nach oben. Musterten die geraden  
Beine und die straffen Oberschenkel. Blieben dann kurz an Gojos Körpermitte  
hängen. Leicht leckte Sanzo sich über die Lippen.

Ein Kichern ließ ihn nun nach oben blicken. Mitten in Gojos lachendes Gesicht.  
„Dir gefällt anscheinend, was du siehst.“ Dann streckte er seine Arme zur Seite  
und begann, sich langsam um sich selbst zu drehen. Ließ Sanzo Zeit, ihn von  
allen Seiten zu betrachten.

„Und?“ fragte er, nachdem er wieder mit seiner Vorderseite zu Sanzo stand.

„Nett.“

„Nett? Nichts weiter? Nur nett?“ Empört blies Sanzo seine Backen auf. „Dann lass  
doch mal sehen, was du zu bieten hast.“ Abwartend verschränkte er seine Arme und  
sah sein Gegenüber an.

Nun begann Sanzo sich auszuziehen. Ebenso lasziv und aufreizend wie Gojo vorher.  
Seine Robe hatte er bereits nach dem Abendbrot ausgezogen gehabt. Nun streifte  
er langsam sein enges, schwarzes Oberteil nach oben, Gojo dabei nicht einen  
Moment aus den Augen lassend.

Nachdem er es sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte, warf er es achtlos zur Seite.  
Mit seinen Händen strich er sich langsam über die Brust, die Rippen und den  
Bauch bis er zum Bund seiner engen Jeans kam. Gojo immer genau beobachtend. Und  
mit Genugtuung sah er, dass dieser nicht unberührt von seiner Vorstellung blieb.

Mit angehaltenem Atem schaute Gojo zu, wie Sanzo begann den Reißverschluß seiner  
Hose nach unten zu ziehen. Wie gebannt hing sein Blick an Sanzos Händen. Als er  
die ersten Haare aus der geöffneten Hose hervorblitzen sah, merkte er, wie er  
auf den Anblick zu reagieren begann.

Und dann stand Sanzo nackt vor ihm. Unbewusst musste Gojo bei diesem Anblick  
seufzen. Irgendwie hatte er sich Sanzo genau so vorgestellt. Er sah wundervoll  
aus, so wie er da vor ihm stand. Der schmale Körper, die weiße Haut. Wieder  
seufzte Gojo. Und seine Erregung wurde immer größer.

„Anscheinend gefällt dir, was du siehst.“

„Ph.“ Nur ein entrüstetes Schnauben hatte Gojo für diese Bemerkung übrig. Mit  
schnellen Schritten war er vor Sanzo getreten und nahm dessen Gesicht in beide  
Hände.

Dieser sah ihn etwas überrascht an. Bevor er jedoch eine Bemerkung machen konnte,  
beugte Gojo seinen Kopf und küsste ihn. Nahm ihm so jede Gelegenheit etwas zu  
sagen.

Kein zaghaftes Tasten oder Fühlen, keine Bitte um Einlass. Ihre Zungen trafen  
sich, bevor ihre Lippen sich richtig berührten. So heftig, wie ihre Wortgefechte  
sonst waren, so heftig war jetzt das Gefecht ihrer Zungen. Keiner von beiden  
wollte nachgeben und die Führung dem Anderen überlassen.

Einmal wurde Sanzos Mund aufs Genaueste von Gojos Zunge erforscht. Dann war es  
umgekehrt. Jeder von ihnen kostete und genoss den Geschmack des jeweils anderen.  
Waren jetzt schon süchtig danach, nach dem allerersten Kuss.

Sanzos Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um den anderen Körper, zogen ihn näher  
zu sich heran.

Und auch Gojos Hände hatten sich von Sanzos Kopf gelöst, strichen langsam und  
genießerisch über den bloßen Rücken des Mönchs, lagen nun auf dessen kleinen  
Hintern. Massierten und drückten ihn leicht, Sanzo so auch enger an seinen  
eigenen Körper pressend.

Als ihre nackten, heißen Leiber sich berührten keuchten beide vor Erregung auf.  
Abrupt beendeten sie ihren Kuss, sahen sich nur erstaunt und überrascht an.

Keiner von ihnen hatte mit einer solchen heftigen Reaktion gerechnet. Weder bei  
sich selbst noch bei dem Anderen. Es hatte als Spiel begonnen, doch nun war es  
ernst geworden.

Sie waren sich beide im Klaren darüber, dass sie sich jetzt entscheiden mussten.  
Entweder es jetzt beenden und so weiterhin als Spiel betrachten. Oder aber  
weitermachen. Mit allen daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen.

Für Gojo hieß dies, Schluss mit dem Rumflirten und durch fremde Betten hüpfen.  
Denn das war etwas, von dem er wusste, dass Sanzo es nicht dulden würde.

Und für Sanzo bedeutete es, jemanden an sich heranzulassen, ohne gleich wild um  
sich zu schlagen. Vertrauen aufzubauen. Nähe zu dulden und vor allem auch zu  
genießen.

Immer noch sahen sie sich an. Wussten beide, um was es ging. Dann lächelten sie,  
gleichzeitig.

Der zweite Kuss war sanfter und zärtlicher als der erste. Aber je länger er  
dauerte, umso leidenschaftlicher wurde auch dieser.

Sie drängten sich aneinander, wollten den anderen fühlen und spüren. Wie wild  
fuhren die Hände über den anderen Körper, erforschten ihn, streichelten ihn,  
nahmen ihn in Besitz.

Immer noch standen sie mitten im Zimmer, waren nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
Nur ihr heftiger Atem, das erregte Keuchen und ab uns zu ein Seufzer waren zu  
hören. Wenn sie daran gedacht hätten, hätten sie ihr eng umschlungenes Spiegel-  
bild im dunklen Fenster beobachten können. Aber so hatten sie nur Augen  
füreinander.

Die Leidenschaft in Sanzos Gesicht verschlug Gojo den Atem. Er hatte den Anderen  
noch nie so gelöst und fast hemmungslos gesehen. Er schien alle Schranken fallen  
gelassen zu haben. Und sah dadurch wunderschön aus.

„Was ist?“ Fragend blickte Sanzo Gojo an. Der hatte den Kuss und die Berührungen  
beendet. Stand einfach nur da und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe gerade gedacht, wie wunderschön du eigentlich bist. Für einen Mann.“  
fügte der Rothaarige grinsend hinzu.

„So bekommst du also die Frauen rum. Du schmeichelst ihnen.“

„Ich meine es ernst Sanzo. Glaub mir.“

„Das weiß ich. Sonst würde ich hier nicht so mit dir stehen.“

Sanzo hob eine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf Gojos Brust. Langsam und fast  
zärtlich fuhr er dann von der Brust, den Rippenbogen entlang zu Gojos Bauch.  
Strich sanft über die weiche Haut dort und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger um dessen  
Bauchnabel.

Gojo hatte bei der ersten Berührung die Augen geschlossen und seufzte nur  
genießerisch auf. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Andere so sanft sein konnte.

Als er spürte, wie Sanzos Hand tiefer über seinen Bauch strich und dessen Finger  
begannen, an seinen Haaren zu zupfen und sich in sie zu wühlen, ging sein Atem  
heftiger.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei riss er dann seine Augen auf. Und zwar als sich  
Sanzos warme Hand mit einem entschlossenen Griff um seine hochaufgerichtete und  
bereits sehr harte Erektion schloss.

„Sanzo!“ Um nicht zu fallen, musste er sich an Sanzos Schultern festhalten. Bei  
dessen Berührung waren seine Beine weich wie Gummi geworden.

„Was? Soll ich wieder loslassen?“

Fast glaubte Sanzo ein Lachen in Sanzos Stimme zu hören.

„Untersteh dich. Das würdest du büßen.“

„Ach ja?“ Unschuldig sah Sanzo in Gojos Gesicht und lockerte dabei seinen Griff  
um dessen Glied etwas.

Mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen sah Gojo den Blonden an. Das war nicht zu fassen.  
Seit wann war Sanzo so ein Sadist? Dann grinste er.

Und bevor Sanzo dieses Grinsen verarbeiten konnte oder sich fragen, was es zu  
bedeuten hatte, löste Gojo eine Hand von Sanzos Schulter und legte sie in einer  
schnellen und besitzergreifenden Geste um dessen harten Penis.

Diesmal war es an Sanzo aufzukeuchen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nun musste  
er sich mit der freien Hand an Gojo festhalten. Das war so gut, dieses Gefühl  
von Gojos Hand an seiner Erregung. Kein Wunder, dass der nicht wollte, dass er  
ihn wieder losließ. Wow.

„Jetzt habe ich dich in der Hand.“ hörte er Gojos Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne.

Langsam sah Sanzo nach unten, zwischen ihre bereits schweißnassen Körper.  
„Stimmt.“

Wäre Gojo nicht zu erregt gewesen, hätte er jetzt gelacht.

Wieder sahen sie sich an. Und wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin, begannen sie  
gleichzeitig ihre Hände zu bewegen.

Schon beim ersten Auf und Ab ihrer Hände keuchten sie und atmeten heftiger als  
vorher. Ihre Köpfe hatten sie an der Stirn aneinandergelegt. Stützten sich so  
gegenseitig noch etwas mehr.

An küssen war nicht zu denken. Erstens hätten sie den dadurch so dringend  
benötigten Halt verloren. Und der war sehr nötig, da sie immer mehr zitterten.  
Und zweitens brauchten sie ihre Münder im Augenblick nötiger zum Atmen.

Heftig sogen sie die Luft durch ihren geöffneten Mund in ihre Lungen ein,  
während sie sich gegenseitig weiter berührten und in den Wahnsinn trieben. Mit  
jeder Auf – und Abbewegung ein Stückchen näher an den erlösenden Abgrund.

Und währen sie gegenseitig das harte und heiße Glied des jeweils anderen pumpten,  
manchmal mit dem Daumen über die rote Spitze strichen oder auch mal die zarte  
Haut der Hoden streichelten, begannen ihre Hüften der rhythmischen Bewegung zu  
folgen. Als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen, der sich ihrem Verstand entzog.

Wenn sich dabei die Spitzen ihrer Penisse berührten war es, als ob Stromschläge  
durch ihre Körper schießen würden.

Und dann war es soweit. Beide fühlten, wie sich ihre Hoden zusammenzogen, ihre  
Bauchdecke sich verspannte.

Gojos nicht beschäftigte Hand verkrampfte sich in Sanzos Schulter, seine Finger  
vergruben sich tief und schmerzhaft in dem muskulösen Fleisch, während Sanzos  
Hand sich in Gojos Oberarm krallte. Aber beide bemerkten diesen Schmerz nicht.  
Zu sehr waren sie in ihrer Leidenschaft gefangen.

Mit einem heißeren Schrei kam Gojo in Sanzos Hand, verströmte seinen Samen über  
seinen und Sanzos Bauch. Gleich darauf folgte Sanzo, dessen Erlösung sich in  
einem tiefen Knurren artikulierte und der sein heißes Sperma nun ebenfalls auf  
Gojos Hand und ihre Bäuche verteilte, es mit Gojos vermischte.

Heftig atmend und nach Luft schnappend lehnten sie sich aneinander, versuchten  
Halt zu finden um nicht auf dem kalten Boden zusammen zu brechen. Den nun  
erschlafften Penis des jeweils anderen immer noch in der Hand haltend.

„Wahnsinn.“ Gojos Stimme klang immer noch atemlos, obwohl er nicht mehr ganz so  
heftig wie zuvor schnaufte.

Ein gequetschtes „Ja.“ war dagegen alles, was Sanzo im Moment hervorbringen  
konnte. Er benötigte noch etwas Zeit um sich zu beruhigen. Seinen Kopf hatte er  
auf Gojos Schulter abgelegt um sich abzustützen.

Erst einige Minuten später waren sie wieder in der Lage ihre Umwelt wahrzunehmen.  
Und auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich immer noch gegenseitig in der Hand hielten.  
Lächelnd sahen sie sich an.

„Wir sollten noch baden gehen.“ Langsam strich Gojo über die nun kühlere Haut  
Sanzos.

„Zu müde. Will nicht mehr laufen.“ nuschelte dieser wieder in die Schulter des  
Rothaarigen.

„Also, um dich zu tragen habe ich auch keine Kraft mehr. Und nun?“

„Schlafen.“ kam Sanzos kurze Antwort, während er sich näher an Gojo kuschelte.

„Aber doch nicht im Stehen.“

„Hm.“

Gojo musste leise kichern, als er bemerkte, wie Sanzo nach dieser „Antwort“  
begann ihn langsam in Richtung Bett zu drängen, ihn dabei aber nicht loslassend.

„Sanzo, schläfst du schon?“

„Hm.“

Aber er schaffte es trotzdem, sie beide zielsicher zum Bett zu dirigieren. Und  
auch während sie sich ins Bett legten ließ Sanzo den anderen nicht los.

Als sie dann endlich lagen und sich zugedeckt hatten, schmiegte sich Sanzo  
wieder in Gojos Umarmung. Der war doch etwas überrascht über den kuschelnden  
Sanzo und zog ihn fester in seine Arme.

„Morgen, “ flüsterte er und sah den schlafenden Sanzo zärtlich an, „ besorge ich  
Gleitmittel und dann wirst du vor Lust schreien, wenn ich mich in dir versenke.  
Und ich werde es auch genießen.“

„Wer sagt, dass du derjenige sein wirst, der sich ‚versenkt’. Ich glaube eher,  
dass es umgekehrt sein wird.“

Erschrocken öffnete Gojo seine Augen wieder und sah den Mann in seinen Armen an.  
Was? Doch alles was er sah, war ein schlafender Sanzo, der ein entschlossenes  
Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Gojo musste schlucken. Er war sich sicher, dass ihre Beziehung nicht langweilig  
werden würde. Absolut nicht.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°E N D E °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
